monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:The Qurepecoe's Human Child
Ch.1 The Qurepeco flew from its nest for it's daily Fishing vigil. As it did, it slowed to a halt as it noticed a caravan...carrying fish. The Qurepeco thought,"I'm sure they won't mind. After all, humans killed half of us off." He quickly glided to the cart, and took three large Tuna. As it left, a part fell off. He turned around, scared as a Kelbi, only to notice them speeding off. He ran over to find a human child whose basket said "gandol". He was very tempted to kill it when he noticed the little thing clinging to his beak. he thought,"Awwwwwwww... How cute. I guess i should keep him...". He scooped the baby up and took him to the nest and put hay in the basket. He brought back more fish, and gave a tiny Sushi fish to the baby. The baby pointed at the 'peco and smiled and said"kwepeco!". The 'peco nodded and lightly moaned a copying of human speak to the baby, saying,"Goto sleep now. Goto sleep now.". the baby did so. Ch.2 "Daddy kewepeco! Daddy kewepeco! The child called. He was dressed in a grass, leather, and feather kilt and groin cloth, as was his custom, and was waiting to be fed. He had learned of his heritage recently when he was curious about his shape. As he sat and thought, Coro, his adoptive brother, who is also a Qurepeco, said "look! Daddy!" Gandilll, as he was now called, turned to look. As he did, the Qurepeco got shot by an odd projectile. Gandilll looked down and noticed four humans, who looked faintly like himself. The Qurepeco spat a flame at them, and huddled down, giving Gandilll 2 Sushifish. Gandilll said, "Are those my real parens, Daddy kewepeco?" "Yes, perhaps your true father," He carefully pronounced. He was still trying to learn English. "Really? Maybe that's why He's climbing up here," the child said. "WHAT!?!?!" the peco said. He spat and kicked at them, but it was no use. They caught Kalo, the Qurepeco father, and Coro, the Qurepeco son, and two eggs. They all blacked out as the hunters took them away. Ch.3 "You got 'em, ricky?",the hunter asked. "Aye," The other stated. The prisoners looked around at the building they were in: a small stone hut, twice the size of the Qurepeco nest. It was filled with hay for the most part, except for behind the iron bars, where the humans sat, watching. All of the sudden, a man everyone was calling "Dr. Shadohex" walked in. "Hi, I'm Shadur Shadohex, but you may call me Shad, if you like," The man said. Gandill just growled. Shadohex laughed. "Easy, savage. you would do better to simply stay the sublime feral you seem. However, i fear you are not easily tamed," The man stated, smugly grinning the entire time. "You got it heuhh, suh?" A man in heavy armor said. "Yes. Go on." "What will you do with me?! If you kill Kalo, I kill you. I was raised by a Qurepeco, remember. You hurt me, I put you in the I.C.U." the boy said. "No no, never. I need to research this Qurepeco. For you, i've arranged for the guild to put you in school, so you will meet your parents," Shadohex said. "Okay. but I come see Kalo every day." "Very well...," Shad said. Go on." Part Two This details happenings of Gandill at hunting school, and Dr. Shadohex's place in these affairs. Ch.4 Gandill looked at the Guild schoolhouse. "Not what i like, not at all," he said to his friend Catherine. "Nah, not my fave thing either, but, eh, whatever." Cat was always like that: She was indifferent with school until it came to true hunting; a joke word never reached her lips when hunting came up. She was around 13, the same age as Gandill, or "Gill", as people had taken to calling him. Her complexion was her best feature, completely opposite of Gill, who wasn't exactly ugly, but instead had a beautiful personality that both Cat and Gill shared. "Alright class, as you know, today's on-the-job week start, so get your weapons and meet at the Tavern; be prepared to fight all four Moga monsters, all three Desert monsters, both Jungle Monsters, and then we'll be heading to Boulder Plateau to hunt a Qurepeco and Dukkioe. Gill felt his heart rip in half. He was going to be forced to hunt a member of a species that had a member who had raised him. "However, Gill, as you were raised by a Qurepeco, we won't do that, but we'll have to hunt a Dukkling." Later that day... "So, will i meet my mom and dad today, sir?" Gill said. "Yes. Come," the principal said. as they went into the restaurant, his mom and dad were sitting down, waiting. "Mom, Dad, I never thought I would see you again!" He said. "Us too. I never thought it." they said. "Yes, little Qurepeco, you will be great for my plan... To Destroy the son of my Arch Nemisess! Behold, the Cursed Spike! With it, i shall drive it through his skull, killing and reanimating him at the same time!", the madman shouted as he fell to his knees in the throes of a psychopath's attack. "You're a Dang Idiot, Shadohex. you can't control me.", The 'Peco said. "Oh Really?!" Shad screamed as he stabbed the peco with a syringe that contained a mind influencing liquid. "No,no...nooohhh...uhhhnn..i wih...no, no, no... I will...Hellp...You... Master Shadur. "Hey guys, Here's the Great Jaggi. Move in," Gill said with pride. They quickly killed and carved the Great Jaggi. This was their final monster: Next, they were to move to Boulder Plateau, where at the bottom of a mountain dwelt a Dukkioe, older than some say the mountain itself. When they found it, a rumble sounded. They each charged with weapons in hand. the great beast tossed the mountain itself in the mighty battle, but finally, Gandill delivered the final blow, and defeated it. Just as the creature was drained, a huge rumbling was heard. A black fog fell. The sky darkened. Shadur Shadohex dropped onto the beast, and addressed Gandill. "You believed in me. Why?! Fool! I shan't believe you truly thought that me introducing you to your family was just a gesture of kindness! I was merely distractinb you. Either way, I shall destroy you... for you are the first born of my biggest enemy!!" They fought long and hard, and Gandill again won. "You... just like your father. You defeated-but didn't kill-me and my curse."The demon said. He drove the Cursed Spike into the beast's head, and as he did, a power emerged from it. the skeleton of the beast emerged, and a portal opened. Kalo emerged from his hypnosis and flew away from the fog, right by Gandill. The monster and Shadur fell into the abyss, and weren't heard from for 100 years. Category:Fan Fiction